darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-07-16 - Amelia's Death
: Public Spaceport Broad, circular duracrete landing pads extend from the southern lip of 's summit. From here, the southern sky is completely clear, giving the startling and dizzying impression that you are on the edge of the world... for beyond the landing circles to the south, there is nothing but the swirling, glittering, sometimes red, sometimes white clouds of Tibana Gas that make up Bespin. These landing circles are linked to one another, and to the greater bulk of , by a series of slim bridges. There is a loading and unloading area to the north of the landing pads, and this is linked to the rest of the city via a broad bridge to the north. Indeed, towers over the spaceport, opening in a wide ring of towers and domes to the north, all red durasteel and grey duracrete. A pair of ramps also branch out from the loading area-- one, to the west, ascends a single level to a short, dimly lit, domed tower. The other, to the east, ascends a single level to a cylindrical tower with windows left open to the air. The sharp point of a crow's nest stands several levels above the pinnacle of this tower. Further north, beyond the public circle, a boxy tower, a tall spire, and a massive dome dominate 's skyline. Items you can +get: Bare Hands Players: Zamir armed, Aldog armed, Cyrus armed, and Amelia armed Things: Load Bearer ship Hutt Royal Guard army Blue Peter ship Crimson Shade ship BLD49-NNG army Wind-Jammer ship RX4-BB droid Sublime ship Constellation ship Wing Guard 1st Squad 2 X-TR3M3 [droid Eagle's Epoch ship Solace ship Very Small Container Defense Turret 76 [vehi Shield Generator Unit [ Ugnaught Opportunists [ Obvious exits: [Bridge North towards . Northwest towards Wayfarer's Guzzle. (Watched by Defense Turret 76) Northeast towards . (Watched by Wing Guard 1st Squad) Aldog cleans off some dust and, as he's wiping his coat, he eyes Amelia. Suddenly his face, normally hard and fierce, turns cold. He starts running for her and kneels beside her. "Mel? By da Heavens, what happened ta ye?" "She's clearly trying to keep herself in one piece, 'dog," comes the voice from a man, clad in dark red armor, as he steps out of a freighter. He is carrying a repeater blaster loosely with his right, with an easy stride. A grey spacesuited man glides down the freighter ramp just a few steps shy from the side of the red armored figure. His suit is sealed and appears to keep the environment -out-. Steady automated breath echoes from it. In his right hand is a sleek black forcepike. Amelia looks up, disoriented, drawing a ragged breath, "Aldog?" she asks, blinking to clear tears from her eyes. "It's bad.." and she looks to her belly, "I ah.. well it was a good plan.. I guess you heard.." She groans a little and blood leaks between her fingers, staining the ground around her in an ever-growing puddle. "They came after me..someone did..." Aldog holds his hand to her abdomen and kisses her forehead. "Yes, honey, I heard, but I didn't think ye actually would go through with it. Where da baddies now? Maybe we can get you to a hospital." Amelia slumps some and shakes her head, moaning softly, "Burns.." she murmurs. "They're on Ryloth yet..they'll kill Ry.." and her eyes spill over tears again. "I just wanted to be free of.. what's left of the republic.." Steadily more and more pale she cringes, "Son of a bitch gut shot me.." "She needs medical treatment," Zaern comments to Aldog as he stares at Amelia. He removes his helmet, and his green eye turns upon Aldog. "And immediately. Her condition might deteriorate." Cyrus digs his pike into the ground momentarily. The handle wobbles slightly from the momentum. His hands run over the utility belt on his waist and unhook it, stepping forward to hold it openly for Zaern Din. It holds some surgerical equipment, syringes, first aid junk. Mandatory accessories for spacers. He waits expectingly. Aldog he stands and wipes the blood of Amelia on his pants. He holds up his hand to Zamir. "Tell ye guard ta put da intruments away. We be grantin release of me former fiance from dis curse of bein hunted." Zaern Din doesn't say a word to Cyrus, instead, he lifts his free hand to the man. Almost in a consecutive, flowing move, he raises a repeater to Amelia and bows his head. "Release it is." The gun is pointed to the woman's heart, and he tilts his head to Aldog. "You need only say, friend." Cyrus lowers his utility belt in one hand, the other maybe a few inches away from the forcepike stuck into the ground. As Zaern Din raises a hand to signal, he does nothing. Waiting for uncondoned movement or further orders. His breathing aparatus is an ever constant, however shallow they are pumped. Amelia blinks a little, confused, then when the blastered is leveled at her she stares up at Aldog, wordless, the datapad slipping from her hands to topple beside her. She starts to reach for it but the pain grips her and she hunches over some, "D-don't let the sham of a republic have Ryloth..." is all she manages to splutter out, then presses her lips together and groans, tilting her head back, "Just don't miss.." Aldog folds his arms. "Don't ye worry, honey. He won't. Sorry it didn't work out between us, by the way, guess it was me snorin." He turns to Zamir, but still stares Amelia in the eyes. "Take da shot." Farewell, no words to say. Zaern Din squeezes his weapon's trigger and feels the recoil, several blaster bolts flying at Amelia's body. One of them aimed to her head for a quick and painless death. COMBAT: Zamir fires his BlasTech SK-9 Heavy Repeater at Amelia's head! COMBAT: Zamir's blaster bolt hits and vivisects Amelia's head. Amelia collapses, critically injured. Amelia With her auburn hair pulled up high on her head, the braided tail reaches her mid back. The absence of stray wisps leaves the fine-boned structure of her face to be the palette for her intense, deep-brown eyes, a stark contrast to her fair complexion. Petite and slender, her body bears the curves associated with her gender, from the inward curve of her waist to the outward flare of breasts and hips, all supported by lean, toned limbs. A blood-red bodysuit curls around her feminine form leaving no flesh exposed from wrists to ankles though her shape is exquisitely defined. The fabric is sleek and soft and the sheen gives it texture, the garment's smooth lines broken only by a knee-length firesilk sash that rests low on her hips. Highlights of red, deep orange and gold shimmer in the sash and match the mantle that cascades down her back to the floor. Boots matching the bodysuit reach the mid-calf keeping the flow of the ensemble continuous. Streaks of deep gold, blood red and fiery orange dance over the surface of the firesilk sash. The same vivid pattern is present on the mantle though more easily identified as the subtle shapes of flames. Delicate gold braided chains drape down from the epaulets in 3-tiered swags, her only other adorment being an antique ring on her left ring finger, set with a deep red stone. STATUS: Amelia is a female Human in incapacitated condition. She wields an Electric Whip and wears a Magnificent Formal Mantle. COMBAT: Looks like Amelia is dead. There is nothing from the living spacesuit at Zaerns side. He might as well be a suit of hallowed antique armor, the kind that you see in the museums. Completely unaffected by the execution before him. Dark Hunter arrives from Above Cloud City. Nashtah Sing emerges from Dark Hunter. Aldog turns to Zamir. "We need to get to Ryloth at some point. She left me several ships and land on Ryloth. We just need to watch out for the Republic." He nods to the Huntress. "Heya, Sing" Stained blood drips from the crimson-clad warrior's helmet, and he kneels beside the body. "A clean shot. If you would like to know, she died a painless death. And yes, let's go to Ryloth." Vvt! The forcepike in the ground is pulled out by the right hand of the spacesuited being, arm outstretched instantly to the approaching Nashtah Sing. "I remember you." Cyrus swivels his helmet to Zaern. Just give him a reason. "Don't attack the 'Hunter' yet. If Aldog isn't pointing guns at her already, then it's pointless we'd try and eliminate." Zaern quips to Cyrus and stares at the body of the person he'd just killed. Chuckles, snickers, then a loud outburst of laughter. Maddened, frantic laughter. The armored man can barely breath inbetween bursts. Aldog disregards the comments. "All hands ta Ryloth" Category:July 2008 RP Logs